Serenata de Navidad
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Solo una pequeña estampa navideña de un día cualquiera entre la fiestas, que aunque son para pasar en familia, se agradece un poco de… otra cosa de tanto en tanto.


**Resumen:** Solo una pequeña estampa navideña de un día cualquiera entre la fiestas, que aunque son para pasar en familia, se agradece un poco de… otra cosa de tanto en tanto.

**Disclaimer: **¿Si los países son de Himaruya... lo que inventó la gente de esos países también es suyo?

* * *

><p><strong>Serenata de Navidad<strong>

Una piedra de la grava del jardín golpea la ventana del despacho de Inglaterra en el primer piso de su casa, en Londres… Y es que hoy se ha quedado a trabajar en casa. Este, detiene la cabeza que estaba moviendo al ritmo de la música suave y se vuelve a la ventana sin levantarse y sin dejar la taza de té de porcelana floreada que le regaló su majestad la reina años atrás y que ahora sujeta en la mano. Mira el reloj.

Vuelve a sonar otra piedrecita.

Deja la taza en la mesa y se acerca a la ventana, al saber que no se la ha imaginado, abre un poco las cortinas de algodón blanco, bordadas a mano por él mismo con motivos de cenefas.

Debajo del árbol de la casa de enfrente, sentado en la rejilla de metal que lo bordea, hay alguien con un acordeón grande y negro en la mano, su cara no se ve pues está oculta por una boina de lana roja y gracias al claroscuro que hace la luz de un farol que ya a estas horas está prendido en la lluviosa ciudad.

Inglaterra se sonroja y se esconde de golpe, agachándose hasta sentarse en el parqué para que el alfeizar le oculte, con los ojos abiertos como platos, tapándose la boca.

Unos segundos más tarde, otra piedrecita vuelve a tocar en el vidrio.

—Vas a romper la bloody ventana —grita sin asomarse, abriéndola sin levantarse.

El sonido del acordeón debe ser evidente, a pesar de la música que el propio inglés estaba oyendo, en el ordenador, al notarlo, el británico se arrastra por el suelo deteniendo la música y escuchando, aun sentado en el suelo bajo la ventana, sonrojado pero sonríendo idiotamente aprovechando que no le ve nadie.

La inconfundible voz profunda y suave de Francia, que puede que sea malo para cantar otras cosas, pero con un acordeón y arrastrando la erres sólo es superado, a medias, por Edith Piaf, empieza lánguidamente…

—Allez venez! Milord. Vous asseoir à ma table… —empieza a cantar. "¡Vamos! Milord. Siéntese a mi mesa. Hace frío aquí fuera y es cómodo déjarse llevar, Señor. Pongase cómodo con sus problemas en mi corazón y sus pies en una silla. Le conozco, Señor. Usted nunca me ha visto, soy sólo una chica del puerto. Una sombra de la calle …"

Inglaterra se hace bolita y se sonríe a si mismo estúpidamente contento, al cabo de un rato un teléfono con cámara aparece por encima del alfeizar e intenta grabar al francés sin sacar la cabeza.

Antes de la mitad de la canción, la melodía cambia a una diferente y Francia empieza a cantar "La foule", que va de una masa de gente que repega a una pareja y les arrastra felices y contentos.

El inglés sigue grabándole, con la lengua fuera de concentración, viéndole a través de la pantallita del móvil.

Después de un par de trozos de canciones más, el francés hace una pausa y mira lentamente a la ventana. Viene vestido con camisa de rayas rojas y blancas, una chaqueta ligera, tirantes, y pantalones simples. Su boina evidente te esta bien ajustada de lado. (Se esta cagando de frío, si alguien pregunta) Sonríe a la ventana porque ve moverse suavemente la cortina lo que indica inequívocamente que está mirándole.

Saca de su chaqueta una de esas botellitas de viaje, le da un trago y la guarda antes de ponerse de pie y ajustarse el acordeón.

El inglés levanta las cejas al ver la botellita y se muerde el labio planteándose bajar, por que además aun llueve, cuando el francés empieza a cantar la vie en rose.

Inglaterra se sonroja más y aprieta los ojos por que quiere bajar, pero quiere escucharle esa en concreto, asoma un poquito la cabeza a ver si con las cortinas puede esconderse… pero como luz viene de dentro, se ven recortados sus malos pelos contra ella.

Francia sonríe un poco más al ver de nuevo las cortinas moverse, canta un poco más fuerte haciendo más movimientos con el acordeón para que suene más rebuscado y saca los ojitos verdes por encima del alfeizar para verle, de rodillas en el suelo.

El francés hace como que no le ve, pero alarga un poco la canción, haciendo un sólo de acordeón y dando un poco la vuelta… Digamos, haciendo un show.

Inglaterra le mira aun y cuando acaba la canción se levanta corriendo cerrando la ventana, guardando lo que estaba trabajando en el ordenador y baja corriendo a la sala.

El francés le cierra el ojo a una niña que se ha detenido junto con su madre a ver el espectáculo. Se acerca a la puerta empezando a tocar algo aún más lento y lánguido… De esas canciones que canta el organillero debajo de la Tour Eiffel (sin doble sentido).

El inglés se apresura a encender la chimenea de la sala hecha de mampostería de piedras oscuras, oyéndole aun, toma la manta del sofá de lana escocesa a cuadros rojos y verdes y sale corriendo. Se detiene un momento frente al espejo del recibidor arreglándose el pelo un poquito, se echa la manta por encima de los hombros y abre la puerta intentando no sonreír y fruncir en el ceño. Falla miserablemente.

Francia sonríe de oreja a oreja en el porche de madera y baja la cara mirando el acordeón. Cambia un poco la tonada a tocar algo que sospechosamente parece de los Beatles.

—Estas invadiendo una propiedad privada —intenta parecer serio pero se le escapa una sonrisa por la comisura de los labios.

—Uy… ¿Cómo es posible que haga yo semejante horror? —responde mirándole sin dejar de tocar una tonadilla cualquiera, en francés cerrado.

—Márchate —protesta quitándose la manta de encima de los hombros y poniéndosela al francés sobre los hombros sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Bien… Me marcho —da un paso hacia el inglés sin ninguna intención de marcharse. Él gira la cara y se sonroja, sin mirarle.

—¿A qué has venido? —pregunta con la boca pequeña

—A dar una serenata —responde con una sonrisa confiada.

El británico se sonroja más y le mira a los ojos como si acabara de decir algo muy fuerte e impactante o un secreto tremendo. El francés le sonríe y baja el tono.

—A traerte serenata, Cher —se corrije.

—SHUT UP! —chilla y se mete a la casa. Francia le sigue cerrando a su espalda la grande y pesada puerta de la casa.

—Venga, venga… —se acerca a la chimenea mirándole de reojo—. Ahhh… ¡Esta calientito aquí!

Inglaterra se sonroja nervioso sin saber que hacer, así que decide reñirle.

—Pues si serás tonto, está lloviendo y tú con solo una camiseta tonta y esa boina fea y…

—¿Qué esperabas que me pusiera? Tenía que venir adecuadamente vestido —sonríe dando una tonadilla con el acordeón. El inglés desvía la mirada hasta el intrumento.

—Git, ponte frente al fuego —responde al no ocurrírsele ningún regaño mejor.

Francia se ríe caminando frente al fuego y poniéndose de espaldas a este, sintiendo el calorcito. Inglaterra cambia el peso de pie moviendo las manos nerviosamente y se va al mueble bar a por un poco de algo.

—Ven acá mejor… —le llama el francés sonriendo.

El británico saca dos vasos de cristal y la botella de brandy. Acercándosele mirando el suelo.

—Mira… Traigo algo mejor aquí —saca su anforita y se le acerca, abriéndola.

—What? —Deja el brandy sobre la mesita de madera frente a los sofás.

—Mi mejor cognac, de los tiempos de Napoleón. Me asesinaría de ver que lo he transferido a esta asquerosa botellita —sonríe travieso sirviéndole en uno de los vasitos.

—No me lo creo, seguro ya te lo has bebido todo y solo tratas de impresionar —responde incrédulo, sonriendo de lado mirando el vaso.

—También un poco… —sonríe sirviéndose en el otro vasito y tomándolo—, veo que lo he logrado.

—Of course not, git! —se sonroja más tomándose el licor.

Los ojos azules le miran dándole un trago y esperando la reacción que consiste en empezar a relamerse levantando las cejas al notar el sabor auténtico de entonces y volviendo a esconder la legua frunciendo el ceño cuando nota lo que hace. Se sienta en el suelo tomando el azotador del fuego y removiendo los troncos para hacer que haya más llamas.

—Ja! Incapaz de decir NADA malo. No hay nada como callarte —se ríe—, ¿qué quieres que te toque?

—Nothing! —se sonroja escandalizado con el doble sentido, apartándose de él un poco.

—¿Nada de nada? —toca un acorde.

—Shut up! —le empuja un poco.

—Puedo tocarte unas… Teclas —se ríe.

—Toca un himno de fútbol —propone mirándole de reojo con el vaso en la mano.

—Un… Himno de fútbol, vale… —toca una serie de notas en un ritmo que no es ningún himno de fútbol.

—Uno de la premier, darling —le detiene sonriendo maligno.

—¿Y por qué he de tocar una de esas marchas raras y feas?

—Porque has venido aquí a molestarme y me has preguntado qué quería que tocaras.

—A molestarte… Mira que dramático —se sienta en el suelo frente al fuego y toca más o menos el himno del Arsenal (La parte que suena en el celular del inglés que es lo único que se sabe).

—¡No es así! —se ríe.

—Claro que sí… Aaaaarsenaaaaal! —se burla cantando agudamente.

—Git! —le empuja sonriendo y Francia se ríe.

—¡Pues es así!, a ver, cántalo tú.

—Aaaarsenaaaaaal —canta mejor, claro, cerrando los ojos.

Francia aprovecha que cierra los ojos para acercarse a él… El acordeón le delata al moverse haciendo unos sonidos desafinados pero el inocente inglés no abre los ojos pensando que va a tocar, así que después de detenerse un instante esperando a que abra los ojos por el sonido. Al ver que no lo hace, sonríe y le besa.

Entonces es cuando abre los ojos para besarle de vuelta tras un instante y el acordeón hace más sonidos extraños puesto que Francia se le acerca más.

El francés se separa del inglés y se sienta de nuevo, tomando su copita.

—No hemos tenido tiempo a solas estas Navidades. Felicidades…

—¿Me… felicitas la Navidad o por haber conseguido mi objetivo de no pasar tiempo a solas? —sonríe coqueteándole.

—Por la Navidad… Aunque lo otro también es un logro considerando la debilidad que tienes por mí —responde el coqueteo, acariciándole la mejilla.

—¡Debilidad por ti! ¡Ja! por alejarte de mí, será.

—¿Esa es tu debilidad? Mmmm… Ya sabía yo que eras pésimo para todo, pero esto comprueba una vez más que para esto en concreto, mira lo cerca que estamos —beso en la comisura de los labios.

Inglaterra se tensa y se sonroja, temblando un poco sin ser capaz de hablar mucho. Francia sonríe acercándosele más y acariciándole la mejilla, haciendo que británico balbucee algunas cosas indescifrables siguiendo el movimiento.

—Y no podíamos pasar Navidades y año nuevo sin un rato para nosotros… Non? —besito en la mejilla.

—C-c-claro que podi… podíamos.

—No debíamos —sonríe—, es mi época favorita del año, con el frío y los adornos —caricia mejilla con mejilla—, he de admitir que hasta London se ve hermosa en esta época.

—London siempre se ve hermo… —se olvida de lo que esta diciendo, cerrando los ojos.

—Lo hace —admite quitándose del todo el acordeón haciendo lo posible porque el inglés no note el movimiento y lo sienta completamente fluido. Le empuja de los hombros para recostarle en el suelo.

—Voy a hacer un ultraje a Napoleón… Sólo por ti —le susurra en el oído.

—What? —pregunta desde el suelo, mirándole.

Francia se separa de él y le ayuda a sentarse, levantándole el chaleco hasta sacárselo por la cabeza. Le saca la camisa del pantalón, abriéndole los botones, sin quitársela. Le acuesta en el suelo otra vez.

El inglés sigue todo el movimiento mirándole a los ojos nerviosismo.

—No te muevas… —toma la copita y le sonríe malicioso cerrándole un ojo antes de verter un poco del cognac en su ombligo y disponerse a lamerlo de ahí.

* * *

><p><em>¡Y por fin! Publicada en ! Fue el regalo de Amigo Invisible para Silent Miut este año en el tumbrl que tienen las chicas del FrUK me, Bastard! y Alega no nos dejó publicar hasta ahora peeeeero... más vale tarde que nunca. ¿Qué tal una opinión al respecto en un review?<em>


End file.
